


The First Kiss

by SaiyanPrince541



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BVDN, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrince541/pseuds/SaiyanPrince541
Summary: Just a funny VegeBul, swimming-pool, get-together, based on a set of Chemistry prompts. ;P





	The First Kiss

_A/N: My submission for the April BVDN, on behalf of "The Prince and the Heiress" community. Had a really enjoyable, albeit brief, time, as always. Enjoy! :D_

The First Kiss:

_Prompt 1: Catalyst_

He'd been at this for over a year, since the arrival of that mystery Super Saiyan and his simultaneous doomsday revelation. While his strength had grown immensely, there was still something missing, a catalyst of sorts, that was inhibiting him from realizing his true potential. Just what was it? What was that final element, the last piece of the puzzle that was missing, the key that would unlock his ascension, at last? He needed to claim his birthright, the destiny that was promised to him, since birth, until it had been usurped by that pitiful disgrace of a warrior, Kakarot. Unless he surpassed the third-class, flower-child, there was absolutely no room for indolence. He wouldn't stop until he tore every muscle, broke every bone and dried up every little droplet of sweat and blood, within his strapping body. He needed to take things up a notch.

'It doesn't make any sense.' He irately mused, as he exited the gravity chamber, heading towards the minuscule Ki signal of that insufferable woman. 'Kakarot trained for only six days at one-hundred times gravity. What was it that triggered his transformation? The Super Saiyan is said to utterly cold and heartless, a pure evil being that destroys everything in it's path, yet Kakarot remains blinded by his disgusting, soft-hearted idealism.'

In the midst of his thoughts, he reached his destination at last, only to freeze, upon seeing the supple, beguiling body that stood before him, accoutring the flimsiest of garments.

_Prompt 2: Energy_

Something about this woman was starkly different. Was it the mesmerizing contrast of her porcelain skin tone, as it reflected the glimmer of the sun? Or the alluringly hot curves of her supple, hourglass frame? Perhaps it was the sultry manner, in which her hips swerved and her voluminous breasts bounced, as she moseyed towards him? He hardly knew, but couldn't reign in his desire, as an all-encompassing rush of sizzling blood percolated through his loins, at the sinfully sacrilegious sight of her beach-clad form, rendering him motionless and at her mercy. Darn it, he needed to concentrate, lest he fall into another one of her sinful snares.

"Hey, stranger." She greeted, with a smug smile, noticing the sexually triggered gleam in his eyes, not to mention the sizeable tent, pitched up within those hot, skintight lycra shorts of his. "What brings you here?"

The Prince cleared his throat, shaking the mortifying stupor from his head, lest he embarrass himself further.

"I need you to upgrade the gravity room, now!" He brusquely demanded, in an attempt to obscure the wanton lust, manifested within his form-fitting, training attire. The sheer invigoration, the unbridled energy surging through his boiling bloodstream, was darn-near overwhelming. Oh God, she was shifting even closer and were he not bound by Princely pride, he would've scuttled like a mouse. His heart-rate spiked, breath hitching, as a foot-and-a-half distance separated him from his sensuous hostess.

"You sure?" She batted her eyelashes suggestively. "Wouldn't you rather, we go for a nice swim?"

_Prompt 3: Boiling Point_

"B-Back off woman." Vegeta stammered tremulously. Darn it, why was she always so familiar, around him?! This woman must be completely insane! After all, she'd invited a genocidal alien, into her house, stipulating only that he not do anything "naughty with her". Try as he might, however, that simple task was becoming incredibly difficult, with her near-nude form, in such close proximity. She often made him uncomfortable with her unwarranted advances, overlooking the fact that he could end her at a moment's notice, should he so choose. And yet he hadn't. A year ago, he wouldn't have thought twice about ending the miserable lives of any, who dared cross his boiling point, the way she did. Yet, there was something about her that forced him to reign in his fury and as much as he tried to convince himself, that it was all the result of her productivity, in yielding the nonplussing equipment required for him to ascend and claim his place in the realm of legend, that wasn't entirely true.

There was something else there. Besides Frieza and the upper-echelons of the Planet Trade, not to mention Kakarot, no one had dared stand up to him, face-to-face and yet she, in spite of all her physical inhibitions, did just that. Cowing her into submission had become a sort of challenge for him, an obsession if you will, and all his efforts had proved futile, thus far. Being a Saiyan, with royal blood at that, Vegeta's unyielding resolve was only fueled further at the prospect of a challenge. He would overcome her. Maybe not today, but someday he would. He just had to figure out how.

"Well, come on then Vegetables, let's get to it." The heiress grinned, whirling around and prancing towards the swimming pool.

_Prompt 4: Oxidation_

"Hey come on, what're you waiting for?" Bulma pouted, submerged neck deep inside the pool. "Hop in already! Don't be shy, I'm not gonna bite." She smiled, cordially, feeling a sense of warmth kindle within her heart, at the sight of her sheepish houseguest. It was at these times that she liked him best, when he exhibited some degree of normalcy. The heiress was convinced that deep-down, he wasn't nearly as wicked as he let on. True, he was no angel, but unlike the rest of her clique, Bulma considered the circumstances surrounding his malicious intents.

Vegeta growled at the obnoxious woman. How dare she try and string him along, as though he were nothing more than a pet?! She was really grating his nerves, especially those clustered together, within his inflamed loins.

The pair swam laps for around five minutes, with Vegeta outracing her at every turn. No surprise there.

"Oh come on, this isn't fair." She groused, folding her arms petulantly, wading over to him. "You're super-human, how am I supposed to keep up?"

"Tch, you're an inferior cretin, so of course you can't-"

"Hey, how dare you call me that, jerk?!" She crabbily interjected, jabbing her fingertip against the bridge of his steely chest. "Show some respect!"

"Weaklings deserve no respect!" He scowled.

"Assholes deserve no respect!" She countered.

They continued bickering, unknowingly drawing closer to one-another with each smoldering syllable, until the two contrasting figures oxidized into one.

"Fuck you." The heiress hissed, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"F-fucking b-"

Before he could give life to the b-word, Bulma devoured it with her lips. Oh God, she was kissing him- for the first time. His stomach was wound up tight, muscles tensed and shaft upright, against the heated skin of her lower abdomen.

_Prompt 5: Reduction_

A wise man once said that 'the first kiss is the only real kiss in a relationship'. After that, it just became routinized, nothing more than a force of habit that lacked the vivid, electrifying undertone it once possessed. That was almost certainly the case with Bulma's ex-boyfriend, Yamcha. She hardly knew how their relationship had lasted as long as it did, having quickly lost it's vitality, after the once-notorious desert-bandit was domesticated and molded into another bleak product of urban society. Vegeta, on the other hand, while not quite as malignant as he once was, sustained every smidgeon of that wild, primal edge. She couldn't deny that she was somewhat attracted to the Saiyan Prince, short moments after they'd all returned from Namek. From the tales she heard, she half-expected him to blow everyone of them to smithereens. Without Goku around, he certainly could have and yet he didn't. It was then that some crazy part of her was determined to tame the beast and bring it to heel and so, here they were, lips bound together. And it felt so good.

His lips were soft and balmy. They quickly sent waves of galvanizing pleasure, through her chest. She dared shift closer and gasped, as she felt his rock-hard erection press up against her groin. He promptly gird his sinewy arms, around her lithe waist, blanketing her with his strapping, steel-like figure. Oh God, what had she gotten herself into?! The heiress lost all cogent willpower, begging her to let go, but this was an oxidation that she just couldn't reverse. The only force that could bring about a reduction, was one from the outside. Lo and behold, here it was!

"Bulma!" A familiar voice choked in complete disbelief, breaking the searing kiss, as the unlikely pair turned towards it.

_Prompt 6: Bond_

'Oh crap!' Bulma panicked, as she saw a horrified Yamcha, gaping at them.

Vegeta quickly withdrew from her, as though she were a cactus, before glaring daggers at the scar-faced weakling. He came here for a gravity machine upgrade, so how the fuck did he end up in this pitiful predicament?!

"Uh- um, h-h-hi Yam-"

"What the fuck were you doing to her, you sick bastard?!" Yamcha snarled, bounding his hands together, tightly. His fragile heart was unwilling to entertain any ideas of Bulma, _willingly_ necking that twisted, evil son-of-a-bitch, even though his hapless eyes told a very different story. She couldn't, no way! Perhaps he'd coerced her in some way. "Get away from her, now!"

"Or what, huh?!" Vegeta smirked, in complacence. "I could vaporize you with the tip of my little finger and you know it."

"I- I-" Yamcha stammered, in fear, before regaining his confidence, as he was hit by the obvious. "I'll call Goku, then what?!"

Vegeta released a feral snarl, at the mention of that repugnant, pseudo-Saiyan clown.

"Or I could just kill you now, before you have the chance." The Prince aimed his palm at the other warrior, who's fear promptly returned, a hundred-fold. "But, seeing as you don't deserve that honor, I have something better in mind." He grinned and abruptly grabbed a handful of Bulma's breast, whereby she gasped incredulously. "Be sure to tell Kakarot," He paused a moment for effect. "Everything."

He swiftly flew off, chortling as he heard the ebbing, indignant screams of rage, from his his loudmouthed hostess. Once he reached the gravity room, he decided that he had to steer clear of her. He couldn't risk engaging her again, in such a lewd manner, lest their covalent bond turn into an ionic one.

_A/N: Hilarious, how Vegeta grabbed Bulma's tits, wasn't it?_


End file.
